Beautiful Bead snake
by Buru akatsuki
Summary: JUST READ THE DANG STORY! THE SUMMARY IS INSIDE IT!


**Hello! Sorry about FH,BF, but I don't know how to make chapters. I'm such a n00b! Anyway, this is a Naruto fanfiction called Beautiful Bead Snake. Enjoy!**

**Bio- This is about an eleven year old girl named Miku Usa, who is one of the living experiments of Oruchimaru. Replacing all of her blood with some of his and taking one of her livers and switching with his (purpose? Read!) She eats most of her people and escapes with a crossed out hidden leaf village symbol. She is wanted and on the run, still covered with blood. two days later she bumps into Tobi and Diedara. This is my best one! Also could someone tell me how to make chapters? Thank you!**

_Oruchimaru sighed and turned to Kabuto. "What is it, my lord?" Kabuto. "I'm going to die one day, and I want someone else with my power!" "You mean.." "Yes, I'm going to start an experiment." He smiled and licked his lips. "I've already got the baby, a few days ago. Very strong, very healthy." He stood up. "I removed one of my livers and some blood. Let's get started." He stood up and opened a door behind a curtain on the wall. It was dark and a sleeping unnamed infant baby girl lay there. "Ahh... She is a beauty." Kabuto smiled evily. Kabuto walked in and closed the door the door behind him._

* * *

_"My baby! Oh my baby!" Mrs. Usa screamed and got on her knees to the fourth hokage. "Oruchimaru took my baby! Please bring her back-" The doors swung open and a ninja, carrying a stitched up baby in a blanket ran inside. "Oruchimaru just left this baby infront of the gates!" Mrs. Usa gasped. "My baby! What has he done to her?" She ran to the ninja and took her baby. She was stitched at the side of her stomache and around her heart, she was wide eyed and staring at her mother. she reached her hand out and poked her mother in the eye. Mrs. Usa flenched and nearly dropped the baby. She laughed evily. "Oh my baby!" She hugged her child tighted. "You are a blessing, and I will name you Miku." Suddenly, a letter fumbled from her blanket. Mrs. Usa picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Miyu Usa, remeber me? Your dear classmate Oruchimaru! I have implanted my parts into your baby. Try and kill her, and I will kill you." Her eyes widened. "I won't let this happen! No matter what they say, you are hope, you are a charm! Mrs. Usa was wrong in many ways, she is a misfortune._

**Ten Years Later**

I opened my window slowly and headed off toward the training grounds. Even though I'm too young to train, I'm advanced so I'm allowed. "Yeah!" I cried and ran ahead and bumped into someone. A boy with yellow hair. "Hey watch where you're going!" He turned around. "Hey! You're the snake baby!" He said and looked down at me. "Aren't you supose to be-" I grabbed his face and dug my nails into his cheeks. "Say another word and I will kill you!" I licked my lips. "Naruto, who's that?" I looked up and saw two more kids come up to Naruto. "Hey, you're Miku Usa, snake cursed experiment!" A pink haired girl said. "My name's Sakura." She pointed to the boy I was holding. "That's Naruto." And she pointed to a boy with black hair. "That's Sasuke. Please let go of Naruto." I hissed at him and let him go. "Aren't you supose to be guarded?" **(Sorry, bad at grammer)** Sasuke glared down at me. "Listen, pretty boy, I'm on a secret mission. So shut-" "Miku!" I turned around. Two husky men, my guards, ran toward me. "Please stop running away!" "See ya!" I dashed away. "Help us!" They pleaded. Pathetic. As soon as I touched the training grounds I was roughly grabbed by the collar by pretty boy Sasuke. "Get off me Pretty Boy!" "Who do you think you are? Your family is trying to take care of you, and you keep running away like the ungrateful brat you are." I stumped on his foot and bopped him with my head. He let go. "You want to fight? I will beat that smirk off your face!" I stood up and got in a protective stance. "You are just a child!" Naruto piped up. "We would beat you until you cry!" "Fine, I want to fight all three of you!" I licked my lips. "What's going on here?" A voice turned echoed through the forest. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cried. "Pervy man!" I cried and glared at him. "If you want to fight, let me watch." He stood about one meter away and waved his hand. "Think of a tactic in twenty seconds go!" I turned around from them. _Just do what must be done, and you know what I'm talking about! _ The silky voice inside of me said. "Yes sir!" I smiled and turned around. "I'm ready!" I called.

End of this chapter! Post new one soon!


End file.
